


Thwip

by Quillium



Series: In Which Spider-man Meets People [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: Matt first meets Spider-man on patrol. Then he meets him as a civilian. And things just... spiral from there.





	Thwip

He's on patrol when he first meets him.  
  
There's an attempted rape, and he's moving, before an odd sound goes _twip_ , and he can hear a third heartbeat join in the fray.  
  
It's light and fast, practically vibrating, and he hears a cool, yet childishly high pitched voice ask, "Aw, man, did I interrupt something?"  
  
The attempted rapist lets out a low snarl, and Matt can hear the sound of a switchblade singing through the air. "Spider-man." The voice is low, gruff, and Matt can hear his footsteps storming away from the girl he's had pinned against the wall.  
  
He wonders, for a moment, if he ought to step in... this is only a child, after all, fighting a man, but Spider-man's heartbeat seems to have slowed slightly, as though he's not scared (though it's still inhumanly fast, and Matt assumes that it's his normal heartbeat)... but the man's identified the teenager, and seems... afraid?  
  
Is this what they've come to? Children acting as heroes?  
  
Matt hangs back, waiting, curious.  
  
"Whoa, you coming for me?" The newcomer... Spider-man?... puts a hand to his chest mockingly, and continues with a laugh, "Sorry man, I don't swing that way."  
  
"Shut up." The man snarls. There's a thick, tense feeling of desperation hanging around the man, and he lunges, footsteps heavy, arms shaking.  
  
Spider-man dodges quickly, fingers pushing out to lightly grasp the man's wrist as he pulls, ever so slightly, and the man is felled by his own weight. "Dude, you drunk?" He sniffs the air, and makes a gagging sound. "Ew, man. You should be at AA, it's totally not safe out here. I heard that there's even rapists moving about!" He snickers slightly, and Matt would roll his eyes if it weren't for the fact that he'd sort of forgotten that he could move them.  
  
There's a few more sounds... that same _thwip_ sound ringing a few times, and then Spider-man moves towards the girl, who's sobbing and begging for mercy.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a bad guy." Spider-man stops a few steps away from the girl, and he holds up his hands, as though that would make it less scary to have a masked vigilante standing in front of her. Oddly enough, it works. He can hear her heart slowing slightly, and she shifts, awkwardly, and Matt wonders why for a moment before Spider-man's voice murmurs softly, "I'm going to get that guy's jacket, okay? Then you can put it on. I'm not looking, I swear."  
  
The girl doesn't move, just breathing, short, erratic breaths, panicked and shallow. Then she nods, and Matt moves back, somehow satisfied that the strange vigilante isn't going to hurt her, and knowing that if he tries to, Matt can probably beat him six ways to Sunday.

"Thank you." He hears the girl whisper as he climbs away, and Spider-man offers her quiet murmurs of consolation as well as a card for rape victims.

As he pulls back, Matt wonders how long Spider-man's been doing this, and why he would when he's so young.

Then he hears the _thwip_ sing through the air again, and he tries to ignore the question sitting in his gut about what happens to the rape victims that he saves. He researches nearby rehabs after patrol, and asks Foggy about Spider-man.

___

He's late, squeezing through the crowd, pulling up his hoodie to hide the suit scratching at his neck.

Matt can hear his heartbeat, clear as day, pounding so fast that it's almost a blur.

Purposefully, curious, he bumps into Spider-man,  stumbling into him, and quickly offering insincere apologies. "I didn't see you there." Matt explains, offering the boy a helpless little shrug as he taps his glasses, a small smile that hopefully comes off as apologetic playing on his lips.

"It's alright." He's breathless, but Spider-man's stopped moving, his hand sliding over his backpack strap, almost impatient, but willing to wait. "Would you like me to help you to your destination?"

 _Polite,_ Matt muses, but it could just be a front. "No, no, that's okay." He laughs, raising a hand before placing it back on his cane. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"No trouble at all," The boy says pleasantly, and Matt offers a small  _thank you_ before the boy offers to carry his bag. Matt refuses him this at first, but he insists, and Matt hands it over, with the thought that even his rudeness is polite. "So, where are you heading?"

"I'm heading to my workplace." The boy's heart flutters for a moment, panicked that it will be far, and Matt continues, "But we're almost there."

"Oh." Spider-man shifts his grip on his backpack again, a nervous habit, Matt notes to himself, and then asks hesitantly, "What's your profession?"

"I'm a lawyer." Matt stops momentarily as the boy holds out an arm and murmurs,  _red light._ "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Matt, Matt Murdock."

The boy doesn't bother to put out a hand, knowing full well that Matt can't see it. "Peter Parker." He introduces himself.

They talk a bit more, Matt pushing a little about vigilantes to see how the boy will react, and finds that he thinks Spider-man to be under qualified and admires Daredevil quite a bit.

Matt can't help the swell of pride in his chest at that little tidbit of information.

Eventually, they part ways, Peter handing Matt his bag, and Matt inviting Peter to come visit next Saturday.

"...Alright." Peter says, still slightly hesitant, but a smile in his voice.

Spider-man, Matt thinks, needs training.

And yet, he can't help but like him.


End file.
